


More Than That

by Anonymous



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha Angeal, Alpha Genesis, Alpha Sephiroth, Alpha Zack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Cloud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Cloud helps ASGZ through their rut, and they all have to live with the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick warning, some common ABO tropes exist in this 'verse, but will not be featured. Namely m-preg and self lubrication. They get a quick, plot-related mention in this chapter, but that's it. Sorry if you like those things, and if you don't, then don't worry because it won't be happening. Also, there will be smut, but no non or dubcon will be featured.

 

Alphas notoriously butted heads, even if they were family. They were headstrong, opinionated people. It was natural. Expected, even.

Cloud had considered his friends to be something of an exception to that norm. Four alphas who not only didn’t argue, but also loved each other enough to choose a relationship with one another rather than taking the traditional route. While it wasn’t completely uncommon for alphas to become life partners, usually there would be at least one omega involved in those relationships to help accommodate their instincts. Somehow they’d managed to make it work amongst themselves, discarding the notion that they _needed_ an omega to make it last.

But apparently they weren’t immune to the occasional dispute despite how solid their relationship was. It was a bit strange for Cloud to think about. Sure, it made sense that they would have the occasional spat, but they’d always seemed so perfect together.

Stranger yet, they were having it over dinner, right in front of him. They’d obviously forgotten he was even there, too caught up with each other to see the way he was shrinking back in his chair awkwardly.

“I’ll be damned if I’m going to spend my rut with _Reno_ ,” Genesis insisted, all but slamming his fork down on the table.

“It’s not like we’re trying to mate him,” Zack argued with an annoyed huff. Reno had been his fifth suggestion. “It’s just for the rut. He knows how it goes.”

“I’d rather not play with the same omega twice. _You_ are the ones I want to be with; I don’t want anyone else getting the wrong idea.”

“You’ve turned down every option,” Angeal shot back, brows furrowed intently. Cloud had never heard him so frustrated, his booming voice enough to cause an involuntary flinch. “At least have the decency to make a suggestion of your own.”

“Make better suggestions and I won’t turn them down,” Genesis retorted, glaring at the larger man. “I mean, honestly, _Luxiere?_ He tried to get pregnant last time!”

“It was faulty birth control.”

The redhead rolled his eyes. “You’re too trusting. Clearly he lied, hoping to force us into mating him officially. I don’t know about you, but I’m quite happy with our group as is. I certainly don’t need someone deceiving their way in.”

Zack grumbled something in response, which Genesis apparently heard and did not appreciate. Angeal growled in irritation, prompting the other two to do the same. And that was the last thing Cloud could make out before the noise was too much. They began speaking over one another, which really felt like Cloud’s cue to just go home and give them some privacy to work this one out. Before he could get up, Sephiroth caught his eyes, offering a private smile. It was enough for him to settle back into his chair instinctively, hoping this would all be over soon.

“Now is not the time for this,” Sephiroth declared, bringing the bickering to an immediate halt. “We are in serious trouble if we cannot come to an agreement.”

Genesis let out a dramatic sigh. “Perhaps we should just spend this one apart.”

“No. I’d rather go without an omega than spend it apart,” Angeal said decisively.

“We can't afford to do that again, the buildup's too much.” Zack shook his head dismally. “If I don’t get some of this mako outta me, I’m gonna snap.”

Cloud straightened in his chair at that, suddenly anxious. This was a lot more serious than he’d originally realized. Zack wasn’t the type to snap easily. None of them were, really. An alpha could only go so long without an omega before they experienced a toxic buildup, detrimental to their mental and physical wellbeing. Mako sickness, brought on by alpha-specific hormones not being released at appropriate intervals.

That definitely explained their short tempers and bad moods lately.

The buildup always reached its peak during an alpha’s rut, spurring on their instincts to find and mate an omega. It wasn’t all about breeding or claiming someone; it was survival instinct. The buildup could only be released via knot, which only an omega could accommodate. They needed an omega for that at least, even if they were happy without having one involved in their actual relationship.

How many ruts had they chosen to spend together, not inviting in an omega to help them out? Ruts occurred every three months or so, and clearly they’d each gone more than the recommended two without an omega. He looked around the room, biting back the frustration _he_ felt now. It was one thing to dismiss the idea of mating, another to kill themselves over it.

Their faces told him enough. They didn’t need a lecture because they knew damned well what they were facing if they didn’t get over it and find someone this time around.

“What about your flower girl?” Genesis suggested, poking irritably at his carrots.

Zack groaned. “Seriously, how many times do I need to tell you she’s not an omega?”

Cloud watched as they started back up again, dumbfounded when even Angeal began turning down some of the names that were being thrown around. It made him wonder what kind of bad experiences they must have had if they were being _that_ picky at a time when they clearly couldn’t afford to be. Maybe some of Genesis’ concerns weren’t so irrational.

There was such a stigma about alphas taking advantage of omegas during heats that most people forgot alphas themselves were just as helpless to their instincts during ruts. And _these_ alphas…they were certainly a desirable pack. Not only were they a successful, attractive group, they were also just plain good people.

Good people who were going to cause themselves irreparable damages if they didn’t figure this out fast.

There was no way he could let that happen, not to these men. How much had they helped him out through the years? Maybe it was finally his turn to help _them_ out for a change, even if that meant telling them something he’d never planned on telling anyone.

He took a deep breath, heart racing as he slammed a hand down on the table. That was the only way to get their attention, the spat already back at the growling point again. Four sets of eyes were on him instantly, a mix of apology, annoyance, and curiosity to be seen in them.

“I’ll do it,” Cloud offered, forcing down a sip of water. This wasn’t how he’d imagined his night going. It didn’t help that they obviously had no idea what he meant, unspoken questions lingering the air. He took another deep breath before spelling it out, “I’ll spend your ruts with you.”

Genesis arched a brow. “It’s kind of you to offer, dear, but I’m afraid that won’t help with our current predicament. You’re certainly welcome to join us next time if you’d like.”

“Our bodies won’t release the proper toxins for a beta,” Angeal explained kindly. “We appreciate it though. Thank you.”

“Yeah, thanks,” Zack echoed, the poor imitation of a friendly smile on his face. “It’s gotta be an omega.”

It was heartbreaking to see anything other than a genuine smile on _any_ of their faces. They were obviously putting on a front now that they remembered he was in the room.

Sephiroth though, he just looked curious still. Cloud shifted uncomfortably under his stare. This was it, now or never. “I am,” Cloud admitted, eyes falling to his plate. “I’m an omega.”

Somehow their silence became _more_ silent. Cloud couldn’t see their faces, but he was sure there was nothing but disbelief on them. How many years had he been friends with this alpha pack? Alphas were known for their sharp senses. The idea of having an omega right under their noses probably sounded impossible.

“It’s true,” Sephiroth said, drawing Cloud’s gaze to his. “He is an omega.”

Genesis’ jaw dropped, scandalized. “ _What?”_

“We would have noticed by now,” Angeal said, shaking his head slowly. He was staring at Cloud like he was double checking. Like he’d suddenly be able to notice what he hadn't all these years. “I don’t sense anything.”

“There’s no way,” Zack agreed, leaning right over just to take a quick sniff at Cloud’s neck.

He shoved his friend’s face away incredulously. “Seriously?”

“Sorry, Spike,” he murmured, hand on the back of his neck. “I’m not thinkin' straight right now. I really don’t smell anything.”

“Are you on suppressants?” Angeal asked suddenly, alarm in his voice.

Genesis’ stare sharpened. “Those are terrible for your health.”

“I’m not,” Cloud assured them quickly, taking in a long breath. “I just don’t give off scent markers.”

“And why is that?” the redhead pressed, gently this time.

There were only three possibilities, none of which were considered ideal. Suppressants, surgery, or…

“I’m infertile,” Cloud replied with a shrug.

And there it was. The very reason he didn’t bother telling people. Sympathetic stares were coming his way, and the automatic apologies as if he’d told them something terrible.

“It’s actually the best thing that could’ve happened to me,” the blond said, cutting in when it became too much to hear. “Honestly. I have _no_ interest in carrying a child.”

“Then why hide it?”

“Uh, because what just happened,” he responded, staring pointedly at each of them. “I don’t need anyone’s sympathy. It’s convenient as fuck that everyone assumes I’m a beta.”

“I suppose I can see why that might be appealing to an omega,” Genesis admitted with a nod.

“Yeah. Alphas don’t hassle me, my body has no need for heats; it’s a win-win.”

“Why hide it from _us?”_ Zack asked, the offended look on his face causing a pang in the blond’s chest. “You coulda at least told _me_.”

They were best friends, after all. Zack had helped him in a pinch when he’d arrived in Midgar, and his life hadn’t been the same since. The kind alpha had taken him under his wing when he had no reason to do so, helping him find work and making sure he had a place to stay until he sorted himself out. There was literally nothing Cloud could ever do that would be enough to make it up to Zack, and even still he’d chosen to hold back what most would consider very important information.

The best he could manage was an apologetic stare. “It never came up, and I just…I was glad it didn’t. I didn’t want anyone treating me differently.”

“We’re _friends_. None of us woulda treated you differently.”

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough,” he muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

From his experience, people reacted to this news in one of two ways; with pity or with intolerance. The ones who pitied him would treat him like a delicate flower after hearing the news, while the intolerant ones would remind him that infertile omegas were nothing but an anomaly. As if omegas only had one purpose in life. The thought alone pissed him off. It was actually pretty common for male omegas to be infertile, and it was utter bullshit that anyone had a problem with that.

He had no doubt his friends wouldn’t treat him poorly at least. Whether or not these sympathetic looks would ever go away? That he could only hope for. Things were good, and the last thing he wanted was for his friendship with these four to change.

“I’m kinda done talking about it now,” Cloud told them firmly. “I only brought it up because I don’t want you guys getting sick or dying over something stupid. If you want my help, I’m in. And if you don’t, that’s cool too.”

“We accept your offer,” Sephiroth said, looking at his partners carefully. There were no objections.

More importantly, there were no questions. He’d half expected someone to ask if an infertile omega would even be of use to them. _That_ would’ve hurt to hear. Just because he couldn’t have babies didn’t mean he wasn’t 100% omega. His body would do the same trick, absorbing and neutralizing the dangerous mako build up these alphas were facing.

“Okay. I think I’m gonna head home now. Just…let me know when you need me.”

Angeal frowned. “What about dessert?”

“Yeah, I’m not really hungry anymore.”

“I will accompany you,” Sephiroth stated, rising to his feet.

“I’ve been walking to and from your house alone for years,” Cloud said sharply. “I can handle it.”

“I would like to speak with you privately. I have no interest in babysitting you.”

He stared at Sephiroth skeptically before conceding a nod. There were a couple things he needed to ask this particular alpha anyway. “Okay.”

He muttered his goodbyes before grabbing his jacket, sliding it on as he followed Sephiroth out the door. Midgar air was always stagnant, but it was cool at least. Nothing like back home, but refreshing enough after dealing with a heated alpha argument.

“So. You already knew?” Cloud prompted, glancing up at his friend as they headed down the street.

“Yes.”

“Gonna tell me how?”

“My senses have always been particularly strong, even compared to other alphas.”

“But I don’t have scent markers,” the blond pressed, curious.

“You have them; they simply do not release pheromones as readily as you have no biological need to mate.”

“Oh. I guess that’s good to know. So you can smell me all the time?”

“Only when we are standing close,” Sephiroth explained, glancing down. “This is close enough.”

Cloud blinked, surprised by that. Most alphas could spot an omega from across the room, but there was something more intimate about this—that Sephiroth could smell him at all, in such close proximity. It was oddly comforting, too. Not often did he get to feel like the omega he was.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

“It was not my secret to tell.”

The automatic protest died on his lips. What was the point in claiming it was never a secret? Just because his friends never asked him his classification didn’t mean he hadn’t purposefully withheld the information. It didn’t mean he would’ve admitted it even if they _had_ asked him at some point.

“Thank you,” Cloud said instead, a tiny smile on his face.

“You do not owe me thanks. I am curious though, why you would choose to reveal your secret so willingly after all these years?”

“I care about you guys more than I care about my secret,” Cloud answered, not a hint of hesitation in his voice. It really was as simple as that. Sephiroth seemed to accept his answer without question, their walk falling into an agreeable silence until they were nearing their destination. “So, um. What’d you wanna talk about?”

The alpha held the door open when they arrived at his apartment building, gesturing for Cloud to step inside. A private talk, then. He didn’t ask again, instead pulling out his keys and wordlessly unlocking his door when they got to there. It was his turn to hold it open, the alpha stepping inside swiftly.

“Have you gone through a rut with an alpha before?” Sephiroth inquired, right to the point as he settled down on Cloud’s couch.

“Oh,” the blond muttered, eyes wide. Maybe he should’ve expected this. “No, actually.”

“Have you heard stories?”

Cloud was sure his face was red when he nodded, “Yeah, a few. Why?”

“I’m not certain you know what it is you’ve volunteered to do, Cloud.”

“It’s not like I’m a virgin. I _like_ sex.”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. “I was under the impression you had no interest in alphas.”

“I sleep with betas mostly, and the occasional omega.”

“So you’ve never experienced a knot?”

“Once,” he admitted, crossing his arms across his chest. “I don’t get why it matters. My body’s made to accommodate them, so it’s no big deal.”

“Were you in heat?”

He frowned. That was pretty personal. “Yeah. My first and only one before...” Judging by Sephiroth’s nod of understanding, he didn’t need to elaborate. “How’d you know that?”

“You have a general distaste for alphas. Typically omegas who feel that way had a negative experience during a heat.”

“I wouldn’t call it negative,” he responded, shrugging. “Actually, I really liked it.”

Sephiroth only seemed more curious at that. “Why restrict yourself to betas then?”

“Uh. Lots of reasons, I guess. I couldn’t exactly pretend to be a beta if I was with an alpha. They’d figure it out if their knot popped even if they couldn’t smell me,” Cloud explained slowly. “That’d raise too many questions, and not everyone’s nice about stuff like this. You guys are the only ones I’d even consider trusting.”

“I see.”

“Plus, betas are a lot more open minded about switching it up,” he added, sure his face was lit up red again as Sephiroth eyed him intently. “Don’t give me that look, you know I’m right. Just because you guys are open to whatever with each other doesn’t mean most alphas feel the same.”

“Most alphas choose to miss out on a pleasurable experience then.”

“Yeah, they only think with their knots.” Cloud grimaced, immediately regretting his choice of words. “Sorry, that’s a bad generalization. Just like how people talk about omegas like we’re always begging for it anyway.”

“I suppose what we’re asking of you won’t help with either stereotype. The only way to release the mako-”

“I know. It won’t leave your system till you knot,” Cloud finished quietly. “It’s fine. I said I like switching it up, not that I’m picky. I’m just as happy to do whatever you guys need.”

“If you no longer experience heats, the ease at which you can take a knot has been lessened. You’ve volunteered to take one despite that.”

“It’s not _lessened,_ I just need a little more prep than the average omega,” Cloud grumbled. “Literally, all it means is I don’t self-lubricate. You should be used to that anyway, you sleep with alphas.”

“We will not be in our usual states of mind during rut.”

“You were the first one to say yes,” Cloud reminded him, trying not to sound as annoyed or hurt as he was starting to feel. “If you don’t think I’m up to the task, that’s fine. It’s not like I’m dying to have sex with you guys, I just wanted to help.”

“I would prefer it were you,” Sephiroth clarified slowly.

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I only wish to ensure your consent is informed.”

“I don’t really need a sex talk, Seph. I’m informed enough already.”

“Perhaps you can humor me, then.”

“Fine,” he groaned, taking a seat by Sephiroth’s side. “Tell me all about it, oh great alpha. And while you’re at it, tell me what you mean by _one._ I thought I volunteered to take four.”

The alpha chuckled, his deep timber bringing a smile back to Cloud’s face. “It would be unwise for a single omega to attempt to help more than two alphas in rut at the same time. Ours have gotten closer and closer through the years, but they do not typically overlap.”

“I guess that’s good news. How’s it gonna work then?”

“We are all due at various points this week. Usually we take the week off from work to spend it together, as does the omega we’ve made arrangements with.”

“If you bother to get one,” Cloud muttered, shaking his head.

“Yes. We occasionally do not come to an agreement beforehand.”

He snorted. “Occasionally?”

“It has grown increasingly difficult. We prefer to spend them with the same omega, but as you heard this evening, we are not always able to reach an agreement.”

Cloud took that all in, holding back a dozen questions in favor of just asking the simple one. “Who’s first?”

“Angeal. There is, of course, the possibility any of us could hit ours early. Particularly if we are in the same room. That is how we’ve lined up so closely over time; accidental triggers.”

Cloud nodded at that. He’d heard stories about alphas triggering an omega’s heat early if their connection was strong enough, and omegas triggering an alpha’s rut in the same manner. It wasn’t such a stretch to think alpha partners getting caught up in the moment together would trigger a similar reaction.

“I’m okay with that,” Cloud agreed patiently. “I trust you guys.”

“The worst parts of ourselves will take control. The parts that seek to mate, mark, and claim. You will become the center of those desires, for each of us.”

“But you won’t, right? Mark me?”

“In all likelihood, at least one of us will attempt to mark you.”

“I don’t know if I’m okay with that. I’m not really looking to be bonded right now.”

“It will not be permanent. A mark only holds as a bonding mark when both parties have a genuine desire for it to be there.” Sephiroth seemed done with this explanation, but Cloud quickly shot him a skeptical stare. “It is a matter of chemistry. Literal chemistry. Our composition is altered under specific conditions. We’ve marked many omegas, but each of us remains unbonded.”

“Guess it’s a good thing I own a lot of scarves then.”

Sephiroth smiled indulgently. “The neck is not my preferred marking location.”

“Oh?”

“I will tell you where if you do not discover it firsthand.”

Cloud laughed softly. “I’m not even sure I _want_ to know.”

“Then perhaps I will have a secret of my own.”

“Guess we’ll see,” Cloud replied with a wink. “Anything else I need to know?”

“Nothing unexpected. We will likely be somewhat rough, but our instincts will not be to harm you. Only to claim and mate.”

“Um. Okay.” No need to mention that he kinda liked it a little rough sometimes anyway. “Is that all?”

“We will also be rough with each other, if there is any overlap. More so than we will be toward you. You do not need to be alarmed; we can handle it.”

Alpha bodies were stronger, and healed more rapidly than betas or omegas. He knew that, but that didn’t mean he liked the sound of it. “Why? You’re not gonna be fighting over me, right?”

“It is possible. More likely than not, whoever is not inside you will grow frustrated with their inability to knot anyone else.”

“Oh. That’s…I never thought about that.”

“It only happens during our ruts. We are normally quite satisfied without knotting.”

“I figured. You guys are perfect together. And hey, as someone who doesn’t knot, I know exactly how good it can be even without that.”

Sephiroth smiled at that. “Do you have any questions for me?”

“Just one, actually.” He hesitated, the thought alone making his heart race anxiously. Never had he considered his ‘condition’ an inadequacy, but…“If I don’t smell like an omega, won’t it be different?"

“Our senses will be enhanced. We will all be able to tell what you are.”

“And I won’t smell bad? Like there’s something wrong with me? ‘Cause it won’t do any good if I smell so bad your instincts are to _not_ fuck me.”

“You have the most desirable scent I’ve ever had the pleasure of noticing. I am certain the others will agree.”

Cloud raised both brows. He was tempted to call bullshit, but Sephiroth had never once lied to him. There was no reason he’d start now, not when Cloud was determined to do this for his friends regardless.

“We’ll need to figure out something for work. You guys may have put in for time off, but I didn’t.”

“I will make the appropriate arrangements to cover your time off.”

“Huh. It’s a good thing I’m friends with the boss.”

He was pleased when Sephiroth chuckled. Working at his friend’s company definitely had its unexpected advantages. Who else could put in for a week long sex vacation at the last minute?


	2. Chapter 2

When Sephiroth had told him it’d probably be a couple days, he’d kind of expected at least _one_ night to pass before he got the call. Sure, they were all clearly on edge which apparently meant it was likely to hit at least one of them early, but damn. It wasn’t even midnight when he was walking back, more than a little anxious about what would happen once he walked back into his friends’ shared home.

More than a little excited, too. There was no denying a part of him craved sex with an alpha; it was something that crossed his mind every time he got laid. After denying himself for so long, it was crazy to think he’d signed up to help not one but _four_ alphas through rut.

“Hey, Spike,” Zack greeted, a grin on his face like this was any other night.

If it weren’t for the loud grunts and moans coming from upstairs, he might’ve forgotten how different it really was. He knew his friends were very active with one another sexually, but they never had sex while he was around.

Sephiroth appeared by Zack’s side with a faint smile. “Welcome back, Cloud.”

“Hey, thanks,” he mumbled, sure his face was getting redder by the second. Genesis was _loud._ “Who…?”

“Angeal. Genesis is attempting to keep him occupied for now,” the silver haired man explained, watching carefully as Cloud _ohh’d_ in understanding. “You are still free to change your mind, should you like.”

“Um, no,” Cloud said, shrugging like he was indifferent. No need to let these alphas know he was kind of looking forward to it. “I said I’d help, and I meant it.”

“Are you prepared?”

“Yeah, it’s no big deal,” he answered before realizing Sephiroth didn’t mean mentally prepared. “Oh. No, I rushed over when I got your text. I can just…I’ll take care of it. Do you have lube in your bathroom?”

“Zack will assist you,” Sephiroth said instead, turning to the younger man.

Zack was already nodding like it was no big deal. “Yeah, sure thing. C’mon, Spike.” He slung an arm around the blond a moment later, not giving him so much as a second to react. The next thing he knew they were in one of the guest bedrooms, far down the hall from the alphas’ main bedroom. “Don’t want Ang catching your scent just yet.”

“Right,” Cloud muttered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. He watched as Zack rummaged through the drawers of the nightstand, more curious than anything. “You keep lube in the guest rooms?”

“We keep lube in _every_ room,” Zack corrected, tube in hand as he approached the bed. An unusually serious expression settled on his face he eyed Cloud there. “You sure you wanna do this?”

“It’s not exactly how I saw my night going,” he admitted, smiling a bit when Zack chuckled. Then the no-bullshit expression was back, almost pointed as their eyes locked. “I’m sure.”

“Gonna need you to take some clothes off then,” Zack said, twirling the tube around in his hand like a toy. It was almost goofy paired with the grin on his face, and it struck Cloud…his friend was definitely trying to play things cool. As if he weren’t about to finger Cloud open so that Angeal could get right to it when he walked into that main bedroom.

He blinked at the thought, hardly able to fathom it still.

This was really happening. His four closest friends would all be fucking him at various points this week. It wasn’t like he was a blushing virgin, but it was a lot to wrap his head around without the couple days he’d expected to have to process his decision.

A surge of affection coursed through him as he took in Zack’s laid back features, glad his friend seemed to _know_ he needed this to not be overly sexual from the get go. There would be plenty of time for that later.

“So,” Cloud started, kicking off his shoes and working his belt buckle slowly, “Seph told me you all hang out in the room usually?”

“Yeah, we like to,” Zack responded conversationally. “Just not this time around.”

He frowned as he moved onto his jean button. “Why not?”

“Oh, no, it’s not you,” his friend said quickly, shaking his head as if that proved his sincerity. “It’s just too early. If Ang’s started already, who knows what’ll set the rest of us off? Seph’s up next, and if he’s in that room with you guys, it could be a problem. That’s why I’m doing this. I’m last, so we should be good here.”

“What’s the big deal? Seph said it’s kind of common for you guys to trigger early.”

“It is, but we’ve never let it slide this many ruts before,” Zack admitted with a frown. “The mako, it’s bad. You’re gonna need as much down time between us as you can get, Spike.”

“Why do you say it like that?”

“Because I’m not kidding around here. I know you like it a little rough, but this is different.”

“Why, because you guys knot?”

“No, because you might not be our first priority. At least not till after we get some of this out of us,” he explained, watching Cloud’s face as the blond stepped out of his jeans. He was really trying his best to keep stripping, but it was hard under the weight of this conversation. “Ruts are already bad enough without the extra build up. We’re gonna care more about getting ourselves off than you.”

“Okay,” he all but whispered, nodding in understanding. That actually didn’t sound very pleasant, but these were his friends. Surely Zack was just throwing the worst case scenario out there, just in case. They wouldn’t hurt him even if they weren’t in their right states of mind. “How long does it last usually?”

“Each rut, or each knot?”

“Rut.”

Zack shrugged. “Three knots, sometimes four. A little downtime between each.”

“That’s not so bad,” Cloud said, mostly to himself. Zack just quirked a brow. “What?”

“When was the last time you were with an alpha?”

“I’m not interested in talking about that.”

“Uh, too bad, Spike. I don’t wanna hurt you. None of us do.”

“And you won’t. I trust you guys or I wouldn’t be here.”

“I can call someone. You can help Ang, and I can figure out something for the rest of us.”

“Zack…I’m gonna be fine,” he promised, scowling when his friend didn’t look convinced. “I’m not fragile, okay? I can handle this just as well as any other omega.”

“I’m not saying you’re fragile! I’d be just as worried about any other omega this time around. This is a lot to ask of _anyone.”_

“Can you take your pants off?” Cloud asked, choosing to ignore the worried words. Zack just stared at him like he’d gone crazy. Maybe he had. “I’m not asking you to fuck me, I just don’t like being the only one naked.”

“Okay,” Zack agreed, nonchalant. He tossed the lube onto the bed before stripping off his pants in half the time Cloud had taken, shrugging off his shirt and boxers without hesitation as well.

It left Cloud hurrying to catch up, Zack’s _no big deal_ attitude rubbing right off on him. They exchanged an appreciative glance once they were both naked, but that was it. Neither batted an eye, Zack nodding for Cloud to hop onto the bed the same way he would’ve if they were just going to be watching a movie. Only this time, Cloud took his time to get comfortable, using a few pillows to prop himself up as Zack moved between his legs with purpose.

“May I?” the alpha asked, eyes not straying from his.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Cloud confirmed again, forcing a smile as his friend finally uncapped the lube.

It was a tiny bit harder to pretend this was just another normal night as he watched Zack slick up his fingers, and harder yet when a single one circled his entrance.

His friend paused there a moment. “How do you want this?”

“Um. You know Angeal better than me. Just however much you think I need to be ready for him.”

“No, I mean, you want me to make you feel good? Or you just want me to make sure you’re ready for him?” Zack clarified tentatively, causing Cloud to pause because _what?_ He was pretty sure it would feel good no matter what, even if that wasn’t the point just yet. “I can hear him in there with Gen, and he’s gonna be ready to knot the minute you walk through that door. It won’t be the hottest sex you’ve ever had.”

“You don’t have to tease or anything. The sooner I’m in there, the better. Right?”

“I mean, yeah, he’s prob’ly really frustrated right now, but…are you sure? I can get you off before you go in there,” he offered, pressing his first finger just past the rim.

Cloud gasped at the sudden intrusion, not having expected it just yet. It only took a moment to adjust as Zack slid it in deeper, his cock already twitching with interest. “I’m in for a week of sex,” he reminded Zack as casually as he could while his friend worked that finger in and out of him. “I’m pretty sure I’ll be getting off more than once.”

“Fuck, you’re tight,” his friend mumbled with a strange sort of fascination.

“Huh?” Really, Cloud had heard Zack loud and clear. It was more what Zack said, and the fact his voice had dropped an octave that caught Cloud’s full attention. “Zack?”

His friend wordlessly worked in a second finger as Cloud peered down at him, crooking his fingers deliberately until he had Cloud fighting back a startled moan. If his cock had twitched in interest before, it was nearly at full attention now, the mood in the air no longer quite so clinical.

“Um. Zack?” he tried again, biting at his lower lip as his friend began to quickly scissor his fingers. It felt as good as he knew it would, but he was too distracted to just lay back and have fun with it. “Are you okay?”

“You should get outta here if you’re not sure about this,” Zack responded, voice strained.

Cloud quirked a brow, trying to catch his friend’s eye, but throwing his head back instead as his friend grazed his prostate. Then again, and again. “Fuck, Zack,” he choked out as a third finger was worked in. He stopped trying to look up at that point, the alpha’s pleased rumble doing wonders to help him relax and enjoy the sensation.

“You smell so fucking good.”

That brought the clarity right back to Cloud, at least for a moment. “You can smell me?”

“Never smelled anything so amazing,” Zack confirmed, twisting his fingers for one last moan before pulling them out entirely. “Gonna fuck you so good.”

His inner omega was so on board with that happening, but his mind hadn’t quite caught up. “Um, what about Ang?”

Zack growled at that, suddenly hovering over Cloud’s body and staring down with an unrecognizable intensity. His eyes were dark, surrounded only by a ring of green that didn’t suit his friend at all.

“Shit,” Cloud muttered, his suspicions all but confirmed now. “I thought you said you were last?”

“I need you to leave if you don’t want this,” Zack told him, jaw clenched and fists bundled into the blanket on either side of the blond’s head. “I won’t stop you.”

His heart was pounding anxiously in his chest, too aware of the thick cock grazing his entrance. Too aware of his own throbbing cock, and the way Zack’s fingers had left him aching for _more._

There was no denying it. “I want this.”

Just like that, the rest of Zack’s self-control crumbled right before his eyes. The alpha wasted no time thrusting into him with a loud grunt, barely giving him a moment to adjust before pulling out just enough to snap his hips forward again. Cloud let out a startled cry, liking the force of it a little too much.

It’d seriously been too long since he’d let an alpha take him. Sex was good with betas and omegas, but never like _this._ Never so intense. Zack was so much bigger and so much stronger, bringing out a side of him he’d forgotten existed within minutes.

“ _Fuck,_ Zack,” he moaned, baring his neck involuntarily as the alpha’s grip on his hips tightened in silent demand.

Zack nosed right into it, nipping roughly at the sensitive skin there. “You feel so good,” the alpha breathed, accentuating the words with a particularly hard thrust. “Gonna wreck you. Make you mine.”

And fuck, Cloud knew that was just the rut talking, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t do _things_ to him. His cock was leaking as Zack kept pounding into him, the unrelenting pace so unexpected from his laid back friend.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Zack’s voice was barely recognizable, laced with lust and authority. Cloud’s answer was a whimper, at a loss for words or thoughts or anything other than Zack’s cock fucking into him. “Say it.”

“Yeah,” Cloud said, the word almost a plea as Zack slowed just enough for him to do as commanded. “Wreck me. Make me yours, Alpha.”

Never in his life had he called someone _that,_ but he’d be damned if the approving look on Zack’s face didn’t make it worthwhile. The best Cloud could do was lay there and take it as the alpha’s fast pace resumed, barely recognizing his own strangled moans and gasps.

“Feel that?” Zack asked, nipping down at his neck again. A needy whine was the response he got, the omega too aware of what Zack was referring to. Zack was nearing his release, the base of his cock starting to swell. It only seemed to spur him on, his grip on the omega’s hips bruising as he thrust in and out. “Gonna knot you.”

_“Please…”_

It wasn’t like Zack was waiting for permission, the bulb already growing by the second, catching on Cloud’s rim in the most delicious way. Painful, but not unbearable. Not yet.

Just enough to make Cloud beg for more. “Please,” he gasped out again, a mess under Zack’s smoldering stare. “Please, Alpha.”

“Please what?”

“Knot me,” he breathed, crying out as Zack gave one last deep thrust and bit down where he’d been nipping.

It was too much all at once. The biting, the firm grip on his hips, the knot that had finally swelled to size - Zack’s hot come releasing inside him. Fuck, he was right on the edge, too. All he needed was a touch or _something,_ and he wasn’t above whimpering to get it.

The noise had its desired effect, Zack’s large hand circling his weeping cock. All it took was one stroke, the feel of Zack’s knot nestled up inside him doing the rest to send him over the edge. The alpha lifted his head from Cloud’s neck after that, raking over Cloud’s fucked out features approvingly.

Then he just looked concerned.

“Shit,” Zack murmured, swirls of blue breaking through the mako green that had taken hold of his eyes. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“’m good,” Cloud answered, closing his eyes as he felt Zack shift inside him. He’d never felt so full in his life, every slight movement sending a wave of pleasure through him all over again. “Are you back to normal?”

“For now,” he responded, almost ominously. “Rut’s not over yet.”

Right; three, sometimes four knots. That’s what Zack had told him before all this. For now the alpha was satisfied, but that sated feeling wouldn’t hold after his knot went down.

“It shouldn’t hit as sudden now that some of the mako’s outta me,” Zack continued, brushing a stray blond spike from Cloud’s eyes. “You’re really okay?”

“More than okay,” he promised, too contented to even blush about it. “What about-”

Zack’s expression darkened in an instant. “Don’t. It’s safer for you not to mention Ang or any of the others right now.”

“Okay,” the omega agreed, and only because he could see just how serious Zack was being.

The last thing he wanted to do was anger an alpha in the middle of rut, and if talking about other alphas taking him did that, he was fine keeping those thoughts to himself for now. As long as all his friends got the release they needed to be safe, that is.

“I’ll get him in here before we go again,” Zack said, sensing the unspoken concern in the air. “While I’m still mostly in control.”

“Okay.”

“If we start butting heads, just call for Gen or Seph. They’ll know what to do.”

Cloud frowned in confusion. “Seph said you guys don’t usually get like that over omegas.”

“This rut’s different, but we won’t let anything bad happened to you. Just trust me, okay?”

“I trust you.” And he meant it. Even with his raging hormones, there was really no one out there Cloud trusted as much as Zack Fair and his boyfriends “How long are we stuck like this?”

“Few more minutes,” Zack shrugged, chuckling softly as the movement shifted his knot and had Cloud shuddering in unexpected pleasure. “You’re adorable.”

“And you’re an asshole,” he sassed back because _really?_ Adorable? Zack knew better than to call him something like that.

As it turned out, calling an alpha an asshole during rut wasn’t a smart move even in the midst of their downtime. Zack growled down at him, a low warning that had him baring his neck in submission.

“Mine,” the alpha murmured, kissing along the spot he’d bitten.

Every instinct in his body told him to agree, so he did, “Yours.”

They stayed like that for several more minutes, Zack kissing and lapping at his neck while running soothing hands over the soon-to-be bruises on Cloud’s hips. The rush of sensations had Cloud keening, putty under the alpha’s touch. No doubt he was eager for round two, already growing excited once more as Zack’s knot began to go down.

It was all so much that he didn’t register the fact that the door had opened until Zack was pulling out.

Honestly, Cloud half expected it to be Sephiroth checking in to see what was taking so long. He couldn’t say he was disappointed to see Angeal instead, naked and eyes blazing green. Clearly he was ready for his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still deciding between grazing over the rest of rut to get to the plot, or doing at least one more chapter of this. Any thoughts are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long wait. Most people asked for more of the ruts, so the next few chapters will be just that before the plot thickens. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the support.

When Zack warned him Angeal would be ready to knot him immediately, he really hadn’t been exaggerating. His friend had barely pulled out when Angeal was pushing him aside, thrusting right into a very startled Cloud without a moment’s hesitation.

Three thrusts later and Angeal was letting out a glutaral sound that prompted a full body shudder from Cloud, gasping loudly when Angeal’s knot began expanding inside him.

Fuck, he was huge. So soon after Zack, too. The pressure inside Cloud felt so good, but there was no doubt he’d be feeling sore sooner rather than later. Especially with the way Zack was watching their exchange, eyes lidded as they roamed over the pair.

Cloud only chanced one glance over at his friend, whimpering when he saw the lust building up once more. Even a stranger would’ve been able to tell Zack was fighting to hold himself back, his body already as stiff as his cock.

“Cloud…” Angeal’s eyes were his own again, mako green swirls at bay for now at least. They drew his full attention, soothing out the anxiousness that had started to build inside him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have-”

“Ang,” he interjected, a dazed smile on his face. “I came here for this.”

Normally the Angeal he knew would’ve apologized again, but not today. The alpha seemed content with Cloud’s words, looking over Cloud appreciatively. Until his eyes fell on the blond’s neck.

“What’s this?” Angeal asked, his words laced with poorly concealed frustration. All Cloud could do was gulp, pretty sure he shouldn’t answer as the alpha thumbed over the mark Zack had left on him.

“Mine,” Zack grumbled, hands balled into fists when Angeal glared in his direction.

Angeal snarled at his boyfriend, who apparently wasn’t going to tolerate that. The omega found himself shrinking back as best he could, still stuck to Angeal as his friends continued having their ridiculous pissing contest. It was silly, he thought, yet fascinating in some sick way. Every animalistic sound they made had Cloud’s cock aching, face red as he silently appreciated the fact they were too far gone to notice how this was all affecting him.

Something about knowing they were making those sounds over him had his inner omega preening, their primal urges sending his heart racing in the most peculiar way.

“I think we need to show him who you belong to, omega,” Angeal whispered, his voice hoarse as he thrust into Cloud.

There wasn’t even time to curse, Cloud throwing his head back as a wave of unexpected pleasure coursed through his body. Angeal’s knot hadn’t gone down in the slightest, which didn’t exactly give Angeal much room to thrust. It _did_ make every small movement count, applying unrelenting pressure to the blond’s prostate.

“Tell him,” the alpha commanded, eyebrows stern as he kept Cloud writhing beneath him.

“Please, Ang,” Cloud gasped. This time Angeal’s growl was directed at _him,_ causing him to bare his neck again _;_ the other side, untainted. “Alpha.”

Angeal grunted in approval, his movements never stopping as he draped his body more fully over Cloud’s. It took a moment for the omega to process what was happening, too caught up in every wave of pleasure. He was being covered, large arms on either side of his head and a muscled body draping over his own.

“Tell him,” Angeal repeated, hot breath grazing Cloud’s face.

The swell of Angeal’s knot had finally started going down, and all Cloud could do was let out a strangled cry as he felt the drag of it pulling out of him. It hadn’t even gone down fully, barely making it past Cloud’s rim with the filthiest squelching sound. He realized with a start that Angeal was quite literally coated in both alpha’s releases now, the thought doing wonders for Cloud’s inner omega.

Just as quickly, Angeal was slamming back in, apparently ready for round two.

“Both of you,” Cloud managed, whimpering at the look he got for saying so. That wasn’t the answer Angeal was demanding, clearly, but Zack looked just as intense right now. There was no winning. “You belong to each other, remember? I’m-”

“Mine,” Angeal interjected firmly, ignoring the disgruntled noise Zack let out. He bit down on Cloud’s neck, the motion just as rough as his thrusts has become.

“Ang,” Zack ground out, settling down on the edge of the bed. Not that Cloud could see him. No, he knew better than to try to look away from Angeal right now. The shifting weight on the bed and the closeness of his friend’s voice told him all he needed to know, as did Angeal’s possessive nip at the mark he’d just barely made. “It’s just me. You can share with _me.”_

That only seemed to spur Angeal on further, his pace growing erratic as Cloud arched underneath him. He could already feel it again - the swell of another knot starting to form inside him. His inner omega was keening, begging for it again as his fingers dug into Angeal’s chest without thought.

“Please, Alpha,” he tried, moaning as Angeal kept drilling into him. “Please.”

“Please what?” The words getting fucked right out of him as Angeal growled down at him once more. “What do you want, omega?”

Another whimper was his answer, much to Angeal’s contentment. Zack, on the other hand, seemed less than pleased as he edged closer to the pair. “Ang!” he exclaimed, eyes narrow as both alpha and omega looked at him. Fuck, he looked good like that, stern in a way that Zack rarely displayed.

Apparently Cloud wasn’t the only one to think so, Angeal’s movements growing slightly restrained under his boyfriend’s stare. The expected snarl never came, instead both alphas staring one another down intently. Flashes of recognition appeared on both their faces, quickly replaced by irritation and confusion.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Zack said, his voice as tense as the air was between the alphas. He was stroking his impossibly hard cock to the pace of Angeal’s thrusts, not a single ounce of relief visible on his face. “Flip him.”

Angeal grunted in acknowledgment, strong hands maneuvering Cloud so swiftly before his distracted mind could catch up. The next thing he knew, he was sitting on Angeal’s cock, clenching around him as those same strong hands gripped his hips.

“Ours,” Zack declared, firm yet uncertain as he held Angeal’s gaze.

“Ours,” Angeal agreed with the same uncertainty.

It took Cloud a moment to fully realize what was being communicated between the alphas. All he could think about was how good Angeal felt inside him - the pressure of his knot beginning to expand, and the firm hands guiding him up and down even as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him.

When he felt Zack’s body behind him, it didn’t take long to understand. Hot and heavy, he could feel the head of Zack’s cock near his entrance, prodding with clear intent.

“Zack,” he gasped, eyes wide with panic that his friend couldn’t see. “I can’t-”

“You were made for this, omega,” Zack told him, his voice oddly soothing as a hand _finally_ circled around and grasped the omega’s aching cock.

He whimpered as the alpha stroked him roughly, Angeal’s hands never stopping with those guiding movements. It was only when his orgasm hit that Zack continued to press in, the pain and the pleasure blurring together in the most delicious way. Both alphas were groaning by the time Zack began thrusting, and all Cloud could do was _feel._ His hands fell to Angeal’s chest, barely able to hold himself up as they both took him, feeling so full that it was nearly blinding.

It didn’t take long before Angeal’s knot was fully formed, the alpha letting out a low groan as Zack kept thrusting with purpose. The movement seemed to snap something in Angeal, his eyes narrowing harshly as they met Zack’s.

Before he could growl at Zack, he was being reminded, “Ours.”

The repeated claim sent a shudder through Cloud, too dazed to say or do anything as he surrendered to the pleasure of it all.

XX

By the time both Zack and Angeal were done with him, Cloud couldn't move. The last hour or so had been a bit of a blur, groans and growls filling the air until Cloud was thoroughly wrecked. Angeal had ended up going four knots, while Zack seemed himself after the third. Beyond that, all Cloud remembered was thinking nothing should ever feel _so good._

Even afterward it still felt amazing, his muscles aching in all the right places. Maybe his ass didn’t feel so great, but that was to be expected after avoiding sex with alphas for so long. Truthfully, it all left him feeling a bit used, but not in a bad way. He couldn’t remember the last time sex had been that intense, and it wasn’t something he was likely to forget any time soon.

It was like the omega inside himself was sated for the first time in years.

“Should we get Seph now?” Zack teased, winking when Cloud’s eyes went wide with worry. “Shit, I’m just kidding. He’s steering clear of you for now.”

“Did he start?” Cloud rasped, bringing a hand to his throat. His voice was scratchy, which he hadn’t been expecting. “What-”

“You were makin’ a lot of noises,” Zack explained carefully. “Do you even remember that last one?”

He shook his head slowly. “I was out of it.”

“Ang wasn’t holding back. I’ve never seen him like that before.”

“What do you mean?” Cloud wondered, raising both brows when Zack shook his head in lieu of an answer. “Where-”

“He’s getting you some food. Something to drink, too.”

He nodded appreciatively, suddenly feeling very bare as silence settled between them. One of them had apparently taken the time to clean him up a bit, sliding him into some pajamas, but still. The way Zack was looking at him made him feel more exposed than ever, to the point where he pulled the damn blanket over his head and plopped back just to escape for a moment.

“Are you okay, Cloud?” Zack asked, concern in his voice. No response. “I need you to tell me if we hurt you. I can get you medicine, or-”

“’m fine,” he replied, uncovering just his head. He met his friend’s gaze head on, biting back a sigh. “I don’t like how you’re looking at me right now. It’s making me feel weird.”

“Weird?” Zack repeated, confused. “I’m just worried about you.”

He huffed. “I told you when I agreed to do this. It’s not a big deal, so you can stop acting like I’m about to break. I’m fine. Better than fine, really.”

“Yeah? So the fact your neck looks like you got mauled by some kinda animal doesn’t bother you?”

“Nope,” Cloud replied, shrugging.

“You know you’re covered in bruises, right? Your hips and-”

“ _Zack._ I like it,” he insisted, face red despite his firmness. “The only thing I need right now is some water, and maybe some cuddles. I’ll be ready for Seph in a couple hours.”

“He didn’t start yet. He’s staying away just in case. Gen, too. After what happened with me, they don’t wanna take any chances.”

“I’m fine,” Cloud repeated, and this time it kind of looked like Zack believed it. His friend visibly relaxed, settling onto the side of the bed. “I can’t believe you both…”

Zack stifled a laugh, shaking his own head in disbelief. “I can’t either. That was definitely a first.”

“Really?” he asked, curious. “None of you?”

“Nope. If two of us are going at once, usually whoever’s not keeps one of us busy, you know?” Zack explained, shrugging like it was no big deal. And it wasn’t. They never talked about their sex lives in such detail before all this, but now that they’d crossed this line, it felt okay somehow. “It wasn’t too much, was it?”

“Physically, no. It definitely was in every other way,” Cloud admitted, the memory alone bringing heat to his cheeks. Never in his life had he made such pathetic noises, helpless to say or do a single thing other than take what the alphas were giving him. Judging by the way Zack’s eyes were darkened and raking over him, he was remembering the same exact thing. “You might’ve ruined sex for me for life, actually.”

“I doubt it. We woulda made it way better for you if we were in the right state of mind.”

Maybe it was the fact Zack was just coming off his rut, or maybe it was the fact Cloud was feeling more like an omega than he had in years. Either way, it felt like there was something in the air between them making it clear that statement wasn’t up for debate. How it could’ve been better was a bit of a mystery, but he left it at that.

“So,” Cloud tried, looking at Zack tentatively, “if Ang is getting the food and stuff-”

“That leaves me for cuddles,” Zack concluded with a shit eating grin. He was in pajamas too, lifting the blanket and sliding under. Then he scooted closer, pulling the omega into his arms without delay. “You’re really okay?”

“I’d tell you if I wasn’t.”

Zack hummed in approval at that, the steady rise and fall of his chest doing wonders to keep Cloud at ease. He felt himself drifting almost immediately, too warm and comfortable to bother fighting it. By the time his eyes fluttered open, he was sandwiched between two alphas, a tray of forgotten food and water sitting on the nightstand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick update to thank you all for the support. More soon!

After what happened with Zack, Cloud was smart enough to be a bit more cautious. He spent most of the next day hiding out in the guest room, treating the situation as if the other two alphas in the house were on a timer just waiting to go off at any given moment. That meant being prepared at all times, and while Zack and Angeal both offered to help with that, he thought it was best to politely decline. Sure, he allowed them to bring him food and entertainment, but that was where he had to draw the line on their assistance.

“Are you sure?” Zack had asked, frowning a bit when Cloud nodded. “It’s not like either of us’ll trigger again. We’re good now.”

“I know. I just need to do this alone,” he’d tried to explain, not caring to elaborate.

The thing was, he wasn’t sure he could handle having either of their fingers inside him without having some serious flashbacks. Not when it had literally just been yesterday when they were snarling at one another over him, taking turns to mark and claim him in every conceivable way. Using him and sharing him like he was already theirs.

It sent a shudder down his spine just to think about it, cock twitching in interest well before he’d even touched himself. His face had grown red as he sent his friends out of the room, too aware they knew damn well what he’d be thinking about as he fingered himself open on their guest bed. No, they needed to leave, so he sent them to go make some food while he took care of himself, sliding in the butt plug Angeal had left for him.

Brand new, his friend had promised, and purchased with someone else in mind. The implication had caused Cloud to raise a brow, but he was polite enough not to ask. Instead he made quick use of it, redressing and sitting on the bed as he awaited their return. A knock on the door had him straightening out, gasping as the plug shifted _just right_ inside him.

“Cloud, dear,” Genesis started, his smooth voice sending Cloud’s heart racing. It was early still; far too early for the next one to start. The redhead stayed in the doorway, eyeing him from across the room. “Relax. It’s not time just yet.”

“Then what’re you doing here?” Cloud asked curiously. “Did something happen?”

“No,” the alpha responded smoothly, closing the door behind him yet not moving a step closer to where Cloud was lounging in the bed. There was a movie on the TV screen, waiting for him to hit play when Zack and Angeal returned from preparing him dinner. “I was hoping you’d consider starting now.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m certain I’ll trigger once I’m inside you, so we may as well just begin,” Genesis explained simply. “If that is acceptable to you, of course.”

“Uh.” He frowned, not sure how to answer that. “Aren’t you supposed to be after Seph?”

“Originally, yes. My time with Angeal seems to have pushed me closer to the edge.”

Cloud blinked a few times, remembering the grunts and moans he’d heard from the pair when he’d first arrived to help out. Shit. Thinking about those noises while he was prepped and plugged really wasn’t a smart idea. “Do the others know about this?”

“It was their idea. I’m aware of what’s inside you, Cloud, just as I’m aware you’ve been trying not to squirm since I opened the door,” Genesis explained, chancing a step closer to the bed. “There’s no need for you to be uncomfortable. Allow me take care of you. I’ll be gentle this way, at least to start.”

He looked his friend over one last time, skeptical, yet seeing no signs of mako swirls or poorly concealed arousal. “I…okay,” Cloud agreed, mouth dry as Genesis’ eyes darkened.

The man strolled toward the bed almost leisurely, shedding his shirt and undoing his pants along the way. It was as if the movements were natural for him, just as smooth as everything Genesis seemed to do. His pants were on the floor before he was on the bed, crawling his way up Cloud’s body like some kind of hunter who’d found his prey. There wasn’t even time to fully appreciate the fact that this beautiful alpha was naked, too distracted by his sheer presence as he hovered over Cloud’s body.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how long I’ve waited for this moment,” Genesis murmured, lips dangerously close to Cloud’s. “To see you here, like this.”

“Is that what you tell all your omegas?” Cloud joked, desperately needing to cut through some of the tension. The air between them had grown thick in a matter of a minute, making it nearly impossible to breathe as his eyes flickered down to Genesis’ mouth.

“They were a necessity. You, my dear, are a treasure. Precious in every way imaginable,” the alpha told him, warm breath caressing Cloud’s face. “I never intended to have you like this, but I can’t say I’m disappointed either.”

He dipped down before Cloud had the chance to react, kissing the omega’s throat as if it were delicate. Maybe it was, after the way Angeal and Zack had marked him up so thoroughly.

“Gen,” he murmured, rolling his head back further to grant the alpha better access. “What do you mean by all that?”

“I mean, I’ve been attempting to persuade the others to allow you to join us in bed for quite some time,” Genesis explained, like it was simple. “Just for a night, of course.”

“But you thought I was a beta.”

“And? It’s not as if that makes you any less desirable.” Genesis hummed thoughtfully as Cloud’s heart started racing, eyeing him curiously. “I wonder, would you have said yes?”

“I’m here, aren’t I?” Cloud ventured.

“Yes, because you believed most of us would become ill without your assistance. That’s not what I’m asking.”

“You know I wouldn’t have,” he admitted with a slight frown. The offense on Genesis’ face was obvious, but it wasn’t as if he could lie when his friends already knew the truth. “I don’t sleep with alphas, remember?”

“Perhaps. Would you have wanted to?”

“I don’t know. I never thought about you guys like that.”

“I intend to ravage you until it’s impossible for you to see me and think of anything else,” Genesis told him, his words more of a vow than his usual exaggeration.

Cloud didn’t miss the swirl of green in his friends eyes before the redhead was closing the distance between them, capturing his lips like he had a point to prove. His lips were soft yet insistent, moving against Cloud’s in a way that left him wanting _more._ Apparently that was what Genesis was going for, too, as he absolutely refused to accept any of the openings Cloud tried to offer.

A gentle hand grazed his cheek once he stopped trying, the redhead humming in approval as he finally slid his tongue into Cloud’s willing mouth. Of all the things, too. Cloud had been kissed a lot in his life, but never once had he whimpered into someone mouth the way he had when Genesis finally indulged him, nipping at his lower lip like it was something to savor.

“Guess he wasn’t kidding about asking, huh?” a familiar voice asked, prompting a deep chuckle that had Cloud’s eyes snapping open. Zack and Angeal. He’d assumed they weren’t returning when Genesis mentioned it had been their idea, yet here they were. Their entrance did nothing to distract Genesis, too content to continue his thorough exploration of Cloud’s mouth.

“Mind if we stay?” Zack asked after a minute, he and Angeal already approaching the bed slowly. _That_ was when Genesis broke the kiss, throwing a glare over his shoulder. “What? You’re not even rut yet!”

“I will be before I see this through.”

“We aren’t planning to interfere,” Angeal said carefully.

“Yeah, we’ll keep each other busy.”

Genesis scowled at the pair, but turned his attention right back to Cloud. “What do you think, precious?”

Not even the confused look Zack and Angeal exchanged could stop Cloud’s heart from jumping at his new nickname. “I already said I didn’t mind everyone being in the room. You were the ones who decided not to be.”

“Yeah, and for a good reason, obviously,” Zack said, raising two amused brows at the next glare Genesis sent his way. “What’re you mad about now?”

“You say you won’t interfere, yet you can’t even allow us a moment to decide for ourselves.”

Hurt and offense flashed on both his friends’ faces, quickly replaced by understanding as puffs of mako green persisting in Genesis’ eyes. Shit. So much for easing into this round; Genesis was barely hanging on by a thread.

“Um, Gen?” he tried, drawing the man’s attention back with ease. “Forget they’re here. Focus on me.”

Genesis seemed more than pleased to do just that, leaning back down to continue right where they left off. Cloud curled one hand into the alpha’s hair, the other giving his friends a thumbs up from behind Genesis’ back. Surely that counted as consent for them to stay. Judging by the chuckling from that side of the room, they understood, though Cloud’s focus narrowed right down to _Genesis_ when he heard felt the possessive rumble forming in the alpha’s chest.

Skilled hands trailed his sides, running up and down gently before gripping at the hem of his t-shirt. Their kiss was barely broken as Genesis tugged it up, lips parting as he pulled the fabric over Cloud’s head. It was tossed aside just as easily, his movements coming to a complete halt as he eyed Cloud intently. No doubt Cloud had always found his friend attractive, but there was something about the way Genesis was staring down at him with lust filled eyes that made his breath hitch.

“The ravaging may have to wait until next time,” Genesis conceded, brows furrowed uncharacteristically.

It was obvious why, too. No matter how much Genesis was trying to hold on, it was a losing battle, especially with an eager omega underneath him. The way his nose twitched made Cloud wonder if Genesis could smell him yet, the same way the others had in the midst of it all. That wasn’t the question he wanted to ask though, his mind stuck on something else.

“Next time?”

“What I’m about to do to you will be mindless,” Genesis told him, lips latching onto Cloud’s collar bone before trailing down his bare chest. Every single one grew more hasty, deft hands already around his waistband with intent. “Satisfying, perhaps, but I intend to have you properly as well.”

A bit presumptuous, Cloud thought, but he knew better than to crack a joke in that moment. Instead he arched up, allowing Genesis to tear his pajama pants off with far less grace than his shirt. The movement earned an annoyed huff from their spectators, mostly because Genesis threw the pants right at them. It was the first time Cloud remembered they were there, eyes wide as he realized they’d both stripped down already. They were watching the scene on the bed with interest, and while their eyes weren’t nearly as heated as they had been the day before, it was still enough to make Cloud shudder.

What exactly had Zack meant when he said they’d keep each other busy?

“Precious,” Genesis warned, the word coming out as a low growl as he reached down and fiddled with the plug Cloud had very nearly forgotten was nestled inside him. He let out a startled moan, the noise drawing out when the alpha continued, “I’m the only one you need to be looking at right now.”

Another purposeful twist had Cloud doing just that, his cock quickly getting on board with what was about to happen. “Gen,” he all but begged, gaze dropping down to the alpha’s twitching cock as his hole fluttered around the plug. As nice as this felt, every ounce of him wanted _that_ instead. “Please.”

“Please _what?”_ Genesis responded, twisting it once more.

He let out a pathetic whine, “Please, Alpha.”

“Not the answer I was looking for, but alas,” the man smirked, wasting no further time before pulling the plug out and tossing it aside. Zack snorted from across the room, but he didn’t dare look away this time. Not when Genesis was looming over him, cock hot and heavy and pressed against Cloud’s hole. Whatever self-control the alpha was hanging onto was stronger than Cloud would’ve liked, delaying the inevitable. “It truly is a shame not to savor this moment.”

“Next time,” Cloud decided easily.

Genesis seemed content with that answer, expression strained as he eased himself into Cloud’s willing body. If he made a sound, Cloud didn’t hear it over his own breathy moan, clenching around the alpha’s cock in a silent plea to get him to _move._ He didn’t though. His hands were on either side of Cloud’s head, arms tense as he gripped the blanket. His eyes were closed as Cloud stared up, breathing deeply in a way that would’ve been concerning if Cloud didn’t know exactly what was happening.

The last of his control was crumbling by the second.

“Gen?” Cloud asked after a long moment.

Dark eyes snapped open right on cue, the solid green ring surrounding them confirming what everyone in the room already knew. Genesis pulled out completely before thrusting right back in without hesitation, his smirk downright predatory.


End file.
